


feast

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [307]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Evil Vampires, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Vampire Dave Strider, Vampire Karkat Vantas, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “You smell that Karkat? This is the smell of a city with atleast a million walking blood bags, a buffet up for grabs. I’m getting so thirsty just thinking about it.”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [307]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	feast

“Ah, finally.” Dave said as he stood on the top the mountain beside Karkat. The sun had set an hour ago and the night was finally there. Now, they could leave their coven to hunt. He happily let his tongue run over his sharp fangs, fantasizing about the moment he would break the skin of an unknowing human and drink up their crimson blood, the metallic tasting nectar of life. “You smell that Karkat? This is the smell of a city with atleast a million walking blood bags, a buffet up for grabs. I’m getting so thirsty just thinking about it.”

His lover nodded, and looked at him with his red eyes, a trait both shared. Karkat, however, had the gray skin of someone who just had turned, he had been a vampire for less than a year, and would keep the gray color for about a hundred more. Then it would disappear and his usual caramel skin would be back.

Dave had just gotten his pale skin back, a sign of maturity. He had been given the right to sire a new vampire, and that one, had been Karkat. And of all potential picks, he was glad he picked him. Karkat was fun to be around, he had even grown to love the newly turned vampire.

“It smells so good Dave, you’re right. I need some blood.”

“Of course you do, I do too. We haven’t had a meal in almost a week. So, this feast will surely make up for it. I’ll let you drink until you can’t have one more drop. There’s so many humans, and no one would ever notice if a dozen or two disappeared.”

“How do we choose targets?”

Karkat was used to raiding small villages with Dave, usually picking out a large family and then feasting on all of them before ditching as quickly as possible. There, all humans would be confined to a single house and they wouldn’t get detected.

But a big city? This was his first. And he  _ really  _ needed blood at the moment.

“I’m glad you asked. You see, a huge city means there is a much larger chance of detection, but, the larger the city, the larger the parks within them are. You who grew up in this century know that. And in parks, there’s always the stray humans. The bigger the park, the louder they can scream without detection.”

Karkat’s smile grew as Dave finished talking.

“Then, what are we waiting for? Let’s eat.”


End file.
